Scorcher
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: Set after "Revenge is Best Served Cold". Nick and Catherine need to channel their energy after the race...and they do it in the back of Nick's Tahoe... Reposted w/corrected Typos. Please R


Scorcher  
  
She sauntered back toward me, her helmet under her arm and a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Damn, I love my job!" I joked. We both laughed and leaned against the car, big goofy smiles plastered on our faces as adrenaline pumped through our systems. When the car's owner came up to us we tossed the keys to her and headed back to my Tahoe. I pulled open the tailgate and unzipped my suit. Catherine laughed.   
  
"What?" I asked, stopping the zipper at my collarbone. Leaning toward me she knocked on the helmet that still sat on my head. Laughing along with her I reached up to unfasten it only to find it stuck. With another laugh Catherine leaned forward to help. With a slight yank it came undone and she reached up to remove it, her face mere inches from my own. Suddenly, I felt another hormone begin to pulse through me. And it wasn't adrenaline.  
  
)0(  
  
I jerked back, setting his helmet next to mine on the ground. My face burned and I tried to tell myself it was just the excitement of the race. The sun was rising over the airfield quickly now and it was beginning to get hot. I turned around to face Nick and almost passed out. His suit was hanging down around his waist revealing a naked chest. He was looking around the truck from something, ignoring me, his chiselled chest glistening in the morning sun.  
  
"Looking for something?" I asked, trying to sound casual but my voice sounded forced even to my ears. He shot me one of his wide, dazzling smiles.  
  
"My shirt. I put it around here somewhere," he got up in the back and looked around to no avail. Sighing he turned back around and sat in the middle of the cargo space, legs apart. I couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"The shift was over a half hour ago. You don't need a shirt," I told him, sitting back down on the tailgate. I stole a glance back at him.  
  
"So, you work out?" I asked before I knew what I was saying. He chuckled and slid up beside me.  
  
"When I have time." He kicked off his work boots and tugged the suit off until he was sitting on the tailgate in his slacks. He unclipped his gun and cell phone and tossed them up into the back seat.   
  
"Aren't you hot in that?" Nick asked, gesturing toward my race suit. I was hot, but it wasn't only the suit.   
  
"Bye, guys!" Emily called, having already loaded the cars up on the trailer. We waved and watched her go in a cloud of dust. We were alone. I quickly stripped off my suit and sat next to him. We sat in silence for a minute before Nick broke it.  
  
"How'd you get your hands on those cars?"  
  
"Emily goes undercover for the PD to bust racers."  
  
"Awesome. Those cars were kick ass."  
  
"Too bad your brother couldn't have seen you."  
  
"Still think he's cooler than me?" he asked with a wink, big brown eyes on me. I smiled and let my eyes roam down his chest, not bothering to be discreet. He didn't seem to mind, he watched me back waiting for my answer.  
  
"Not in the least." Laughing he leaned back on his elbows and starred out the back of the SUV. I crawled in after him, lying on my stomach close to him.  
  
"It's getting hot. You want me to turn on the AC or something?"  
  
"Always thinking there, Nicky aren't you?" I asked smiling up at him. He laughed and shifted over, his head coming close to mine. Before I could stop myself, my face lifted toward his and my lips were on his.   
  
)0(  
  
I tensed for a moment, wondering what the hell she was doing. Then I decided that I didn't care. Her tongue entered my mouth and I shifted so that I was over her and did the same. She moaned and her arms snaked up around my neck, pulling me against her. When the kiss broke we were both out of breath. It had got ten degrees hotter in the car. I looked down at her, wondering if she was thinking the same thing I was. As if she had read my mind she began tugging at my belt, working quickly to unfasten it.  
  
"What do you say we get these off?" I chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"Always thinkin' there, Cathy, aren't you?" in response she pulled my pants down roughly.   
  
"My turn," I whispered, undoing her belt with one hand while the other worked at her top. The mercury rose another 10 millimetres.  
  
)0(  
  
He must have done this before, I realised as my shirt and pants came off at the exact same time. He kissed my neck, making his way down across my collarbone while his hands roamed. A flick of his wrist and my bra was unhooked. With a grin he ducked is head down, pulling it off with his teeth. A toss sent the black undergarment flying. His mouth returned to me; exploring the newly exposed flesh. My hands roamed his chest and back, making their way down south. While he was still occupied I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxers. A couple tugs and they joined my bra.   
  
"No fair," he pouted with his big, brown puppy dog eyes, " yours are still on." He sat up a little, allowing me a good look at what I had uncovered and my breath caught.  
  
"God bless Texas." I commented and he laughed. The man made Eddy look like a six year old.   
  
"Ooh. Lace. Nice." Was Nick's comment, focusing his attention on the last article of clothing that I wore.  
  
"Now that. That's gotta go." He murmured, grabbing them and slowly sliding them down. Once they were past my knees he put his own knee between my legs and brushed it against me. His knee came away wet. The temperature kept right on rising.  
  
)0(  
  
She groaned and arched toward my knee again. I obliged as I finished removing her panties. They got tossed out into oblivion. With a groan she pushed against me again and we began to get a rhythm going. Her hair was damp and clung to her flushed face and she moaned under me. With a scream she arched her back only to crash back down again, her body shaking with her orgasm. I pulled my knee back, now covered in her juices and repositioned myself over her. She spread her legs more, allowing me access. He eyes were locked on mine, pleading. The temperature skyrocketed.  
  
)0(  
  
My eyes wandered over his body, taking in every inch of muscle. My eyes lingered at the southern border and for a moment. I wondered how he was going to fit. He kissed me gently, his deep dark eyes looking deep into mine, asking permission.  
  
"You just try to keep up." He smiled and plunged into me. I screamed, my head back and eyes closed, stars dancing around my head. It took two more deep thrusts before I finally adjusted to his size and was able to join in.   
  
"Damn, Nick, " I panted, " What're you runnin' under there?" He laughed and pushed in again before answering.  
  
"Four play is floor play." I gave up on trying to speak after that. I couldn't get any complete sentences out for the waves of pleasure that washed over me. One last thrust and I was over the edge. A mile over. My body shook harder than I ever remember. I screamed something incoherent, the heat washing over me.  
  
)0(  
  
With a grunt I followed her. We were covered in sweat, our breath coming in gasps. Finally we were able to speak.  
  
"More power, no extra weight. Every girls' dream."  
  
"Thank you, good night!" I replied, rolling over and glancing out the window. The sand gleamed in the reddish glow of the hot sun. We were in for a scorcher.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading this, everyone!  
  
A/N: Just to let y'all know I wrote this in about 20 minutes while watching "Revenge is Best Served Cold" when it was on rerun. And why the hell didn't anyone tell me there were so many damn typos the first time I posted this???? I think I've got 'em all fixed now...  
  
Anyway, please review. And check out my other stories. Most center around Nick. No other N/C stories, at least not yet. I'm not really a shipper. If I see a scene or an episode that gives me an idea for a couple story (not always R like this one) than I write it. Who knows what I'll write next!! 


End file.
